


thigh

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 對因為小情侶躺大腿。





	thigh

躺著對於林在範來說是很重要的一件事。

好比他可以因為墊著的席子怎樣躺比較舒服而和組團時間最久的弟弟翻臉吵架，拉著對方的領子、彷彿他又回到當年，那個剛進公司的暴躁少年，眉眼之間冷冽的味道與粗暴又不耐煩的語氣，也許下一秒這兩個已經成年的男人真的會因為一塊席子怎麼放而打起來，劍拔弩張之餘，兩個最小的弟弟開始對JJP之戰勝負下注、美國來的大哥戴上耳機、而水獺長相的弟弟早就已經在沒鋪席子的地上睡著。

被拉著的領子越揪越緊，朴珍榮的眼神暗下來的一瞬間、王嘉爾反應極快地衝了上去擋在兩個人中間，輕而迅速地把他的隊長拉出房間，關門之前不忘轉頭拋給他的朴狗一個抱歉的眼神。

 

「哥很辛苦吧、我都知道的，讓我抱抱吧、」

這根本不是一個建議，因為王嘉爾在還沒說完這句話的時候就摟住對方的寬肩、順手把對方的頭按進自己懷裡。

一言不發的林在範身上燃燒著一股灼熱的怒氣，透過薄薄的Ｔ恤傳遞過來，王嘉爾忍不住嘆氣，一邊將他摟得更緊一點。

 

朴珍榮冷靜的速度很快、他知道自己沒真的對隊長生氣，也知道就只是行程太過忙碌，睡眠缺乏弄得大家都心理疲憊而已。

當然他知道王嘉爾總是最捨不得他的隊長哥，也知道既然兩個人出去了就是要給自己冷靜的空間。

10分鐘過後，朴珍榮已經收拾好自己的心情也準備好道歉了，並且他猜林在範也是一樣的想法，畢竟兩人性格上有許多相似的地方，又相處了這麼久。

他打算主動開口道歉，畢竟那人既是哥哥、也是隊長。

探頭一看走廊沒人，但走廊盡頭往安全梯的門沒關好，他知道王嘉爾跟林在範一定在那裏，他們在一起之後總是那樣，以為兩個人偷偷接吻擁抱的樣子沒有任何成員看到過。

果不其然狹小的樓梯間裡林在範把頭埋在王嘉爾的胸口，聽不太清楚他說了什麼，只能勉強地辨識出幾個像是「森吶…」的音節，王嘉爾愛憐地撫摸著那人的頭、頸部與肩膀，然後在對方抬頭的時候十分配合地張開嘴唇接吻。

那是一個黏膩的吻，兩個人嘴唇貼著又分開，換氣與喘氣的聲音，林在範的手摩擦著王嘉爾的腰部與臀部，兩個人的胸口幾乎貼在一起。

這一刻朴珍榮識趣地離開了，他知道在範哥等一下會冷靜地回來，然後他們會在王嘉爾的好言勸說下互相道歉和解。

之後席子橫著放了、吵架的成員和好了，林在範也沒有躺在那張引起爭執的席子上，他靠在牆邊、頭枕在王嘉爾的大腿上，王嘉爾低著頭叨叨絮絮地在他耳邊說著什麼，小聲地聽不清楚，但誰都能夠從他的表情和微微噘著的嘴唇上看出來他在撒嬌，林在範笑了，兩個人的手指時而勾在一起、時而糾纏，王嘉爾順他的頭髮、又摸摸他的手臂，直到林在範安穩地睡著。

\--

似乎成為習慣一樣，如果窄小的休息室裡沒有足夠的空間讓所有人都躺著休息的時候，王嘉爾總會默默地伸開腿讓他的隊長躺在他的大腿上，有時兩人不發一語各自玩著手機，有時兩人就那樣小小聲地聊天彷彿把其他團員都隔絕在一個結界之外（金有謙與斑斑有時候會故意說那是『戀愛牆』），有時兩人互看然後什麼都不說地笑起來，有時王嘉爾伸手按摩林在範的頭皮，讓他像是一隻貓咪一樣仰起下巴、轉過頭在王嘉爾分明的腹肌處磨蹭，有時兩人會牽著手睡著。

躺著對林在範來說、真的是非常重要的一件事。

彷彿沒有中場休息一樣的忙碌行程中，即使真的很疲倦但聚在一起的七個人仍然開了直播，結束語說完笑鬧著關去鏡頭，大家都試著在下一個舞台前稍作休息讓體力回覆一些，林在範維持著直播時的姿勢，輕鬆地枕在王嘉爾肌肉飽滿的大腿上磨蹭著，沒過多久就感受到那雙輕輕梳著他瀏海的手漸漸停頓，本來就很累的王嘉爾眼睛闔著、正在愛睏的狀態。

 

Mark被經紀人叫走、珍榮跟忙內們出去吃東西了、榮宰在隔壁房間補眠，狹小的休息室裡只剩下他和自己心愛的弟弟，林在範想，這要是3、4年前，兩個人一定會不管不顧地直接在休息室裡來上一砲，然後再後悔不已地用濕紙巾清潔彼此，疑神疑鬼地擔心化妝師或是服裝師會不會發現他們身上有對方的味道。

 

但他已經不是那個剛剛成年的林在範、他也不是那個還很愛哭的王嘉爾了。

王嘉爾瘦了很多，五官立體而明顯，更加帥而成熟，只有在他臉上小小的笑紋出現的時候林在範才覺得他又像是一個青少年了。  
而他想必很累，短短幾分鐘就微微地開始打鼾，均勻的呼吸讓他上下起伏的胸口格外敏感。

林在範沒有去碰他的胸，他知道王嘉爾會因為過於敏感而推拒，前幾天兩個人因為這次分開的時間長了而做得有點過於激動，他的啃咬讓王嘉爾的乳頭稍微破了皮，現在還有點紅腫。

他只是微微地拉開王嘉爾的拉鍊。

就這個姿勢只需要輕輕轉頭就足夠了。

意料之內他今天穿著普通的黑色內褲，林在範熟門熟路地找到他陰莖的前端，隔著內褲吻了一下就開始吸，每次吸吮都不忘用舌頭勾著布料摩擦陰莖前段那個敏感的開口。

 

王嘉爾幾乎是被吸第二下的時候就清醒了，但他忍著、大大的眼睛為了裝睡而瞇成一條縫。

林在範口交的技術並不好，明顯地不似王嘉爾那樣體貼，輕舔了之後用舌頭捲、摩擦，再深深含入，讓被服務的林在範明知他沒法完全吞進去，卻又忍不住每次都在他嘴裡出來。林在範就單純是舔和吸吮而已、像一隻不得要領的貓。

 

只是王嘉爾總是低估自己喜歡隊長哥哥的程度，隊長哥哥擁抱他、吻他，即使在一起這麼久，每一次接吻始終還是令他心跳加速、又像是個青少年一般血液衝往下體。

 

林貓咪裝作不知道王嘉爾醒來，持續進行嘴上的工作，只是手開始不安分地揉捏他結實的大腿與腰，持續的刺激讓王嘉爾的大腿內側甚至開始顫抖，但林在範就那樣枕著他讓他動彈不得，只能把手探進隊長哥哥的頭髮裡揉著。

 

王嘉爾壓抑著的呻吟還是高音，一個聲音那樣沙啞的男人，舒服的時候卻總是發出偏高的音，林在範一邊收緊口腔加重吸吮的力道，一邊伸手去揉他的陰囊與後面的小洞之間柔軟的皮膚，輕鬆地把王嘉爾逼出了哭腔，濕紅的陰莖在林在範口中進出之際毫無預警地開始抽蓄，王嘉爾喘著高潮，雙腿稍微夾緊了又因為林在範的重量而分開，白稠的體液有一半在林在範口中、一半擦過了嘴唇抹在那張好看的臉上。

 

林在範還沒來得及吞嚥的時候就被王嘉爾扯了起來跪坐著接吻，王嘉爾捨不得他為他做這個，他總是說這應該讓他來做，因為他更喜歡這樣。

「傻瓜、你怎麼知道我不會比你更喜歡做這個？」

因為哥的技術不怎麼樣啊、王嘉爾當然沒說出口，只是默默地看著對方，兩個人嘴唇上現在都沾了王嘉爾那些體液，看起來凌亂又溫馨。

看來再怎麼忙也得要找個時間好好做完全套了，兩個人不約而同地想。

 

\--

嗯我CP今天直播愛得這麼如火如荼，我就肝一下表達我的敬意。


End file.
